


The first day of the rest of their lives

by GenderfluidAJ



Series: Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidAJ/pseuds/GenderfluidAJ
Summary: After out smarting heaven and hell Aziraphale seems weird, like he has a weight on his shoulders. Crowley asks whats wrong and the problem tumbles out the angel's mouth unguarded. I love you.





	The first day of the rest of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> They be fucking. This be a one shot, and a follow on from my other GO fic.

They were quiet for the ride back to Aziraphale's shop. When they got out Crowley expected the angel to be bouncing on the balls of his feet, but instead he was fiddling with his cuffs.  
“You will come inside right?” Aziraphale asked, though Crowley wasn't sure it was a question. That wasn't how they normally asked, but things had changed, the world hadn't ended and they hadn't been killed.  
“Of course.” Crowley replied, closing the door to his car and walking around to the other side, standing next to the angel. “If I remember, there was some nice wine in the back that Adam brought back.”  
“I wonder which ones he brought back. I guess we'll find out.” Aziraphale said, his voice far away, his head not there as he started to the door. Crowley clicked his fingers and the door locked as Aziraphale touched it. He stopped and turned towards the demon slowly. “Crowley.”  
“What's wrong angel?” Crowley asked, stepping towards him. Aziraphale took a step back and found unforgiving door. Crowley took another step forwards when he didn't reply. “Angel?”  
“I think I love you.” the words were out of his moth and reaching Crowley's ears before he realised what he had said. He turned white then red. “Oh fuck.” Crowley crowded him against the door and leant into him.  
“Do you mean that?” there was something in his eyes, want, desperation? Silence encircled them for a moment before Aziraphale nodded and Crowley let out a breath he didn't need. “Fuck, angel.” Crowley said after a moment, his heart speeding so much so he though Aziraphale could hear it.  
“Crowley-” Aziraphale fidgeted underneath him. “I didn't mean to say it, I- I mean I did- but not yet.”  
“I love you too, Angel.” he said making the angel still.  
“I think we should go inside.” Aziraphale said quietly. Crowley took a step back and unlocked the door. Aziraphale pushed it open and started inside the shop.  
A weight seemed to have lifted from him, he was running his fingers down the spines of the books, humming slightly. Crowley stood in the door for a second before following him.  
“I'd love some wine.” he said as they reached the door to the back room.  
“I'd rather we spoke sober.” Aziraphale said, pushing the door open and sitting on the nearest chair.  
“Of course.” he replied, sitting down opposite him and crossing his hands. They sat in silence before Aziraphale spoke, his voice quiet and unsure.  
“How long have you-?” his voice cut out but Crowley knew what he wanted.  
“Since Rome. But really I think I realised it when you handed me the holy water. Fuck, I was such an idiot to not realise.” Crowley said, fiddling with his fingers, almost reaching to pull his glasses off.  
“So I guess I really did tempt you with those oysters.” Aziraphale said with a laugh. Crowley let out a snort.  
“I guess you did. You?”  
“Me? Oh. I don't know when I started, but I certainly knew what it was in the church.” a fond smile was playing across his lips. “That was the stupidest most dangerous thing you've done. And you did it for me.”  
“I'd do it again.”  
“Hopefully you won't have to for a long time,” he paused. “I wanted to kiss you silly for that.” he continued, a flush colouring his cheeks.  
“Why didn't you?”  
“I don't remember.”  
“Why don't you now?” Crowley asked, a shaky smile.  
“Can I?”  
“Of course.”  
Aziraphale stood up and crossed the room, stopping in front of Crowley before sitting in his lap. Crowley immediately looped his arms around the angels waist and pulled him closer, causing a laugh to bubble from the angel's lips. Aziraphale reached up and took off the demon's glasses, putting them down on the small table before gently kissing him.  
It was soft at first, Aziraphale's hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Tender. That was the word Crowley was looking for. Aziraphale had somehow managed to pour centuries, millennia, of love into that one kiss. But it wasn't enough for Crowley. He pushed forwards, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss as he gently squeezed Aziraphale's hips. Aziraphale let out a low groan before pulling back.  
“Fuck, I'm sorry angel.” Crowley said, letting go quickly, thinking he had moved too fast.  
“Don't be.” he replied, putting the demon's hands back on his hips. “It was just unexpected. I do however think we should take this upstairs.” he continued with a smile before removing himself from the demon's lap.  
Aziraphale started up the stairs and Crowley watched for a second before getting up and following him, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist when they reached the top of the stairs, resting his head against Aziraphale's neck.  
“Can I kissss you?” he asked, not meaning to hiss, but letting it. Aziraphale's breath hitched.  
“Yes.” he replied, his voice barely more than a breath. Crowley smiled against his neck before placing a kiss there, sucking gently and earning a breathy moan from the angel for it. He bit him gently before moving to the pulse point on his neck, feeling it hammering underneath his lips. He sucked gently and he felt a shiver pass down Aziraphale's spine, the angel pressed a hand against the wall to steady him as his knees wavered.  
“Like that Angel?”  
“The bedroom- fuck- is right there.” he said, his voice hitching. He turned around and tilted Crowley's head up, kissing him hard. He bit against the demons lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth gently before sucking it. Crowley let out a groan before Aziraphale pulled away, opening the door to the small bedroom.  
Crowley had been in the bedroom before, though the angel hadn't had his hand wrapped around his wrist, and hadn't been leading him directly to the bed. When they got there Crowley pulled himself onto the angel's lap, kissing him hard and running his hands through Aziraphale's hair.  
“Stop, stop.” Aziraphale's voice was barely more than a breath but it caught Crowley's attention. Crowley pulled back, still sitting on the angels lap.  
“What's wrong?”  
“We should talk, about this.” Aziraphale said, his voice slightly louder than before, but not by much.  
“What do you mean?”  
“6000 years, Crowley. There are bound to be things that we don't like.” Aziraphale said, resting his head on the demon's shoulder.  
“Uh-” the demon stuttered before pressing his head back against Aziraphale's neck. “I don't like being pinned, haven't since 1852.”  
“When you were-”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.”  
“You? Anything you don't like?” Crowley asked, his lips gently brushing the angels neck. Aziraphale let out a low moan and grabbed at Crowley's hair, pulling him closer.  
“Stop for a moment so I can think, please.” Aziraphale's voice was strained as Crowley pulled away. Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley's shoulder and took in a deep breath before pressing a gentle kiss there. “I guess I don't like being tied up.”  
“But I can pin you as much as I like.”  
“Please do.” Aziraphale said earning a snort from Crowley. “Sorry, was that too forward?”  
“No, it's fine.” he said before returning to his neck, kissing his way up to his jaw which made Aziraphale let out a harsh breath before pulling Crowley even closer to him, squeezing the demon's hips. “How far do you want to go, angel?” he asked, his breath hot against the angel's ear. Aziraphale shivered.  
“As far as you want. I've got a lot of catching up to do.” he said before Crowley pressed all of his weight against the angel and pushed them so they were lying on the bed.  
Aziraphale let out a startled laugh before Crowley kissed him, his tongue forked and licking at the angel's lips. Aziraphale let him in and Crowley's tongue explored his mouth, relishing in the noise certain spots elicited from the angel.  
“Too many layers” he said into the kiss, Aziraphale's laughter vibrated against their mouths before he clicked his fingers, removing everything but his under shirt. Crowley hummed before letting his hands explore. He ran them up Aziraphale's sides, barely touching them really, but it was enough to send a shiver down Aziraphale's spine.  
“Does that feel nice?” he asked, pulling back from the kiss, his lips red. Aziraphale nodded which made Crowley smile before dipping down and kissing his way towards the collar of the under shirt. His hands started towards Aziraphale's breasts and rubbed gentle circles there. Aziraphale arched his back into the touch and Crowley bent his head down to join his hands, licking at the sensitive nipples through the fabric.  
“Oh lord.” he said as Crowley dragged his teeth over the sensitive nipple.  
“How much do you care for this shirt?” he asked, his hands grabbing at the fabric.  
“Buy me a new one.” he said after a moment, his breathing hitching. Crowley smiled wickedly before pulling at the fabric. The fabric ripped and Crowley barely gave Aziraphale a second to file that information away before kissing the angel's chest messily. Aziraphale laced his fingers through the demon's hair and pulled gently.  
“Fuck.” a groan from the aforementioned demon.  
“Like that?” Aziraphale asked as he pulled Crowley up to his mouth.  
“Yes. Fuck yes.” he said as Aziraphale tugged on the red hair experimentally. A small hiss escaped the demons mouth. “Harder.” Aziraphale smiled and pulled him hard to his mouth.  
They kissed for a long time, content with just that until Crowley moved to get a better position and they both groaned.  
“Fuck.”  
“I think you're wearing too many clothes.”  
“I think I agree with you.” Crowley said before sitting back on his haunches and pulling off his shirt and reaching for his trousers. He stopped when Aziraphale ran his hands up his sides and rested at the junction of his hips, rubbing small circles over the freckles there.  
“Can I?” he asked, his hands running down the waistband of his trousers.  
“Please do.”  
And that was all Aziraphale needed to unbutton the jeans and lean forwards, pressing a kiss to the demons neck. Crowley's head rolled back and his hands came to rest on the blanket, clenching there uselessly.  
“Like that?”  
“Get me out of these damn trousers angel.” he said, his voice having dropped nearly an octave, which did something to Aziraphale as Crowley watched his pupils dilate. His hands grabbed the waistband of Crowley's trousers and pulled them off, leaving him in his tented boxer shorts.  
Aziraphale eyed the boxers for a second before grabbing at Crowley's erection through the material and stroking it gently, earning a noise somewhere between a hiss and a groan from the demon.  
“Aziraphale-” his voice cut out and the angel looked up at him, stopping at the look of concern in his eyes.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I want you. I- fuck- I want to taste you. But if you continue- I might hurt you.”  
“You wouldn't.” he said but he removed his hand slowly.  
“Not intentionally.” he said, opening his mouth and revealing his sharp fangs that were accompanied by his forked tongue. Aziraphale shivered at the sight. Crowley tilted his head and saw the blush that went up the angel face. “You like that idea?”  
“I like the idea of you, snake, demon, human. You.” Aziraphale replied. Crowley smirked before leaning over the angel and grabbing his wrists.  
“You said this was okay.” his voice was a husky whisper.  
“More than okay.”  
Aziraphale leant up and kissed him, leading him down so he could kiss him better. Crowley used his fangs to bite at the angels lip, earning a gasp and making the angel arch into the sensation. Crowley pulled back and took in the sight underneath him.  
Aziraphale used this distraction to pull one of his hands free and grab the demons hair, pulling him back down into an even harder kiss.  
“Do it again, please.” he pushed the thought into Crowley's mind who happily obliged, biting and scraping his fangs across the soft skin of his lips. “Fuck. I need you between my legs, now.” Crowley let out a low hiss into the angels mouth before kissing and biting his way down the angels chest. His hands followed after his mouth, leaving an equally hot trail in their wake, before stopping at his hips and squeezing as Crowley's head dipped lower.  
Aziraphale hadn't chosen what he wanted yet, but that didn't perturb the demon. He licked a long stripe up the sensitive skin which made Aziraphale's thighs tremble, he felt Crowley smile at that. Crowley pressed a gentle kiss against his thigh before biting it, not hard, but enough to leave a mark.  
“Oh god.” Aziraphale said as he rolled his hips towards the sensation of Crowley sucking on his skin gently.  
“That's blasphemy.”  
“Bite me.” he said as he sucked in a shaky breath.  
“As you wish.” came Crowley's reply before biting at the already marked skin, earning a tug on his hair from the angel which lead him to the choice Aziraphale had made.  
Crowley couldn't help himself, he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the folds, feeling each wrinkle and pucker with the forks of his tongue. The fingers in his hair spasmed, tugging before Crowley felt the angels nails rake over his scalp. It sent a shiver down his spine and had him groaning into the angels cunt.  
He licked up the folds until he found Aziraphale's clit, sucking on it gently before pulling away and blowing cool air on the now wet skin. Aziraphale gasped and Crowley felt his hand clench in his hair before Aziraphale let it go and placed his hand over his mouth.  
Crowley bent down and pressed a kiss to the angels clit before making his way back up the angels body, biting and sucking a trail up from his naval. He pressed a kiss to the angels mouth, pulling his hand above his head, and pressed his tongue into the angels mouth.  
“You taste amazing.” he said when he pulled away. “Fuck, you smell amazing like this. Aroused, horny, wanting me to fuck you. I have no idea how I didn't notice it before hand.” he said as he looked down into blue eyes with pupils so wide he could barely see the blue.  
“If you don't fuck me right now I am going to ride your cock into the next century.”  
Any blood that had been left in Crowleys head went south pretty quick as his jaw dropped open.  
“Fu-”  
“Crowley?”  
“I- I never thought I'd hear anything like that from you.”  
“Yes, but you also never thought you'd get the chance to fuck me.” he said before leaning up and kissing Crowley's forehead.  
“You're going to make me cum with words alone angel.”  
“I'm pretty sure I could make you cum without even speaking, hell I'm pretty sure I have made you come by mere thought.” he said with a knowing look at the hand that was pinning him to the bed.  
“You say that like you haven't.” Crowley squeek hissed.  
“Oh I have, plenty of times. Just imagining what your tongue would do.”  
“Oh yeah? What do I do in them? Do I do this?” he asked as his hand made its way between the angels thighs and the pad of his thumb rubbed a circle over Aziraphale's sensative clit.  
“Yes.” his voice was little more than a gasp as Crowley's hand dipped lower, a finger teasing the entrance to his cunt. Aziraphale froze, not wanting to move, wanting to let Crowley do it. The demon pushed in slowly with one finger, revelling in each sound the movement caused. He was sure to go slowly, only to drive Aziraphale insane. Aziraphale let him slowly pump his finger inside him before he let out a growl that went straight to Crowley's cock.  
“I need you to fuck me, dearest.” he said, rocking his hips onto the demons hand. Crowley quickly added a finger, making Aziraphale's back arch, and scissored them.  
Aziraphale sucked in a gasp of air and Crowley could do nothing but stare. He leant down and kissed the angel hard as he rolled his hips into the demon's hand. It was a messy kiss and Crowley struggled to breath when he pulled away. Aziraphale was practically glowing as he ground himself down onto Crowleys fingers as he continued to fuck him.  
“You're close arent you?”  
“Ye-” Aziraphale couldn't manage to finish the word as Crowley added another finger, fucking into him with three, instead he let out a low groan. Crowley could feel the angels muscles tightening and withdrew his fingers, earning a whine which was promptly cut of as Aziraphale watched him suck on his fingers.  
Crowley pulled of his shorts and Aziraphale reached for his hard cock, gripping it gently in his hand. They shuffled, reeranging themselves. Aziraphale wrapped his legs around the demon's hips, letting out a groan as he felt Crowley press against him. The moment he pressed in lasted forever as they moth let out a noise that wasn't entirely of this earth.  
You feel fucking amazing. He thought at the angel as he pushed in further, eventually bottoming out. He pulled out slowly before slamming back, setting an almost bruising pace. He knew that neither of them would last. This was 6000 years of yearning, of want, of saying 'no you can't feel these things' and 'he's the enemy'.  
At one point there was a gust of wind and he suddenly had a face full of grey-green feathers. Aziraphale's wings had wrestled free and he couldn't help but stare as he felt the angel clamp down tight on him.  
His eyes were screwed tight, though Crowley could see a blue glow behind the lids. His mouth was open and he was reciting something like a prayer. Crowley. The demon swallowed hard before thrusting a few more times before he stuttered and struggled to breathe.  
“Fuck.” he said, eventually gaining the ability to speak again, as he leant down and rested his head on Aziraphale's chest, pressing a kiss to the sweat coated skin. He regretted it and pulled a face which made the angel laugh as he reached a hand out and ran it through the dark feathers of Crowley's wings.  
“Shut up.” Crowley said after what felt like an hour.  
“I didn't say anything.”  
“No, but you're so- angellic, you're practically humming.”  
The lights in the room dimmed a bit as Aziraphale became aware that it was him making the lights so bright.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don't apologise. I'm just tired angel. It is however good to know I can fuck you so well that you glow.” he replied, earning a laugh and a nudge from the angel.  
“Oh hush.” he said, though he made no move to actually stop Crowley from hugging closer to him and eventually sleeping. Aziraphale leant over and kissed the demon's eyes closed, knowing that Crowley hated waking with dry eyes. “Sleep well, my love.” he said before pulling the duvet over them both and curling into a ball, feeling that sleep sounded like a good idea.


End file.
